


Quiet Meetings (He wonders if it will be their last..)

by Lady_Katana4544



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: A moment between siblings, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Gen Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 13:00:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4607682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which the Warden and King Bhelen meet in the Warden's old room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quiet Meetings (He wonders if it will be their last..)

He doesn’t expect to find the Warden standing in the middle of the room that used to belong to her. His guard had come to him with the report that the Warden had sent her companions away and had asked to see the room that had used to be hers, the guardsman had been too surprised to deny her request he said.

“I’m surprised to see that it looks the way I had left it.”

She had known he was standing there in the doorway, of course she had. Though born of royalty, his sister had always been good with the dwarva stone sense, better than he and Trian.

He takes a step further in the room looking around; despite the banishment of his remaining sibling and family members vying for the room, their father had ordered his sister’s rooms be left as they were. The same order had been given for Trian’s rooms though there was a part of him that did not wish to break the last few wishes of his late father.

As though he had somehow expected a miracle would happen to lift the banishment of his beloved middle child.

“Yes, father had ordered the rooms be left as they were and the doors locked. Same for Trian’s rooms.”

She nods and turns around to look at him, her ornate armor clinking together softly, with those coldly knowing green eyes of hers.

“I suppose I shouldn’t be surprised. Father was always a sentimental old fool when it suited him. I would think that though that you would have had these old rooms of mine used for something else rather than leave them as they are after Father died.”

Part of him feels like the young Dwarfling that had once been caught by his sister sneaking out to look over the walls at the Commoners below, then sneaking away to walk among them, and taking the blame herself when their Father with a smug Trian at his back had caught them. Though she had always been the coldest and sometimes the most vicious among the three of them, their sister had always known when to use a gentle word or hand with others. Perhaps that was what had made everyone like her so much.

She had been the one that he had confided in as young Dwarfling and had always known that she would keep his secrets before he had learned what Dwarva politics were truly like.

He shrugs lightly.

“Yes well. As much as I wanted too, I was also loathe to break the last commands I had heard from Father before his death.”

“So I see.”

When she looks away from him, he takes the chance to look at her and memorize her features. The angles of her face seemed sharper than they had been when she had been banished to the Deep Roads. There was a newly healed scar along the tattoo (the tattoo like a crown that she had gotten done to spite their Father in her twentieth year as a way to rebel against him without making too much noise) on her left cheek and a healing scrap that he could see above the neck ridge of her armor. Her dark brown hair is done up in the familiar bun that she would put it up in whenever they were out or being paraded to the court by Father.

This was most certainly not the same Sereda who upon banishment had entered the Deep Roads so long ago.

He wonders if this will be their last meeting.

“Silver for your thoughts?”

Blinking quickly, he realizes that she had come nearer to him in the time that he had been using to memorize her.

“Just thinking. Do you think this will be the last time that we see each other?”

She gives him a long shrewd look.

“No one knows for certain what the future will bring, little King-brother. Perhaps we will win against the Blight or perhaps we will fail to stem the fail. Our plans now that we have completed part of our mission here include returning to Redcliffe for now.”

She aims one of her darkest little smirks - that she knows he has never liked - at him.

“Whatever happens, we will fight for the future. And the future of Orzammar’s children.”

The knowing tone in her voice that she says she knows something he doesn’t, immediately raises the little hairs on his neck. Part of his mind snidely wonders what she would do with such knowledge.

“What aren’t you saying, sister-Warden?”

She grins toothily at him.

“After my companions and I depart, I suggest that you should go to talk to your woman.”

“... Right.”

Her grins widens as he casts a look about the room, at the belongings that now sit gathering dust.

“Are you planning to take anything out of this room with you?”

She shakes her head immediately.

“No. Wardens have no need for the trappings of the lives they leave behind and taking anything not already on us would slow us down too much. The Blight would surely get bored waiting for us to crawl up to it if I made my companions help take any of this with us.”

This is one of the times where he feels like he’s very much out of the loop when it comes to understanding his sister’s rarely seen humor.

“... Right.”

An almost comfortable silence falls between them before Sereda snorts and shakes her head.

“Well I best get moving before one of my dear companions coming looking for me.”

He nods.

“Of course. Be sure to send word when the Dwarva of Orzammar are required.”

“Of course.”

She walks past him and he in turn stands in the doorway of her old room to watch her go, watching as she nods to the waiting guardsman by the door and disappear down the hallway without looking back. Part of him, wants to call her back, plead for her to stay and be Queen in his place, to let be that little Dwarfling Prince again who would confide his secrets in his sister and watch her fight with the servants as they tried to put the braids of the Princess in her long hair on Father’s orders.

Rica comes to stand at his side, taking his hand gently.

“I saw you talking to Warden Aeducan.”

“Yes.”

“Will we see her again, you think?”

“I have no idea. We need to prepare the troops and kingdom for what is to come.”

“Of course, my love.”

Days later, he will be in their chambers holding Rica’s hand as he sits at his desk while reading a missive from one of his surviving generals and feeling pleasantly relieved when he finds the line which says that both of the Wardens survived and were successful in defeating the Blight.


End file.
